Reid
by supergirl3684
Summary: Ried's world collapses and it up to Mac to save him.  Warning: Contains the spanking of a teenager and has 3 mild curse words...please don't read if this bothers you


Reid (CSI: NY)

**Reid (CSI: NY)**

**Summary: **_**When Mac first met Reid he was surprised to discover how much Reid looked like his mother who happened to be Mac's deceased wife. When Reid's world crashes and Reid becomes out of control Mac's there to help him.**_

**Warning:** _**There are three mild curse words in the story. I apologize if this offends anyone.**___

**A/N: **_**I do not own CSI: NY or any thing affiliated with the CSI franchise. Let me know what you think!**_

"…_Happy birthday to you!"_ Mac stared at his colleagues as they surrounded the boy…Reid…his son. Everyone clapped and cheered and the boy smiled; the smile that reminded Mac of his mother…his wife…his Claire. It had been a hard road coming. .

"Yo Mac," Mac turned and stared at Danny Messer; he raised an eyebrow in silent question. Danny passed him a beer with a smile on his face. Mac nodded in understanding.

"Reid, I believe this is yours." Mac passed his son, just turned 21, the beer. Reid took it; a look of doubt in his eyes. Mac smiled, "its ok son." Reid took a sip and smiled brightly and raised the glass to more cheers.

Mac sat down and watched as Reid began to open his presents. It had been a tough five years for the two. Mac had first met the boy when Reid was stalking Stella thinking she was Claire. Reid had known he was adopted from childhood; he found out who his biological mother was that year. He and Mac hadn't quite got along when they first met; Reid hadn't wanted anything to do with Mac but Mac was persistent and soon the two became friends. It was after Reid's friend had been killed and Reid himself attacked that Mac met Reid's adoptive parents. They had been gracious to the man their son talked about constantly.

Six months later they had met with Mac to have an "important discussion." The topic threw the normally in control ex-marine for a loop. Reid, then newly 18, was about to begin his sophomore year of college. Though he was legally an adult his parents wanted to know that if something should ever happen to them that Mac would take him in; treat him like his own. Mac had agreed quickly stating he'd do anything for Reid. None of them could have predicted what would have happened. It had been a year since he'd first met the boy when Reid called him visibly upset and not making sense. "Reid, talk to me; what's going?" There only the sound of sobbing. "Reid?"

"They're gone Mac…" Mac sat at his desk stunned. Reid's parents had been driving out to the country when they were hit by a drunk driver. Mac had rushed to be by Reid's side; allowing the boy to cling to him. It was a week later when the will was read. Reid wasn't surprised that his parents had thought to ask someone to look after him; he was surprised to find out that the someone was Mac and that Mac had said yes. The home where Reid grew up was sold, the proceeds going into a trust. Mac had Reid's stuff brought to his house, into the former guest bedroom.

Mac knew it wasn't going to be easy but he wasn't prepared for how hard it actually was. Reid, normally easy going, was now aggressive, sarcastic, and taking chances. Arguments had become a morning routine…ok so it'd become a daily thing…ok so more like three times a daily thing… 

_**-- FLASHBACK -- **_

"When did you get in?" Mac stared at Reid trying not to sound mad. Reid shrugged his shoulder and grabbed a cup of coffee before starting to walk away. "Reid…" Reid stopped, turned around, and glared.

"I got in late; damn Mac, lighten up." Mac closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"Don't cuss at me Reid! It's simple really, I say be home by two and you come home by two. I know you didn't treat your parents with this much disrespect and I won't tolerate either so straighten up!" Mac used his best marine corp. voice; the voice that normally made people run…just not Reid.

"I'm not one of your marines so just go to hell Mac." Mac stared at him stunned; even Reid looked a little pale. He quickly left the room not wanting to know what Mac's reaction was going to be. Mac left shortly there after, taking his bad mood to work.

"Yo Mac, we got a case?" Mac stopped and glared at Danny. The younger CSI stood uneasy, suddenly scared to get to close to his boss.

"Is there ever a day where we don't have a case Danny? If you need a day off, take one." Mac stormed away leaving a visibly upset Danny in his wake. Stella, who had seen everything, gave the younger man a smile and went after the boss.

"Mac, wait up!" Stella jogged the last few steps to him. "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Mac glared at her but Stella knew him well enough to not be intimidated by it.

"You scared Danny half to death; all he wanted was to know what the case was and you about bit his head off." Stella watched as the anger and tension left Mac's face but guilt took its place.

"I'll apologize to him." Mac didn't wait for her to say anything else. After handing out assignments Mac apologized to Danny.

"I know it's no excuse but I was angry at Reid and I took it out on you; I'm sorry Danny." Danny nodded his head; he'd seen Reid's new attitude too. Giving Mac his best smile, he started to leave.

"Mac…you know he's testing you right? He wants to see how far he can push you? You need to stop him before he gets hurt but make sure he knows that you aren't going to leave him…that's what he's really afraid of." Danny left quickly, that was the longest, none work related, speech he'd ever given to Mac.

Mac stared after him stunned; why hadn't he figured that one out? Mac sat at his desk, thinking, coming up with a plan. Danny was right; he had to take control. He decided to talk to Reid the next morning…but fate had other plans. 

It was around one in the morning when Mac heard someone calling his name; he looked up and saw Detective Don Flack running up to him. Flak seemed nervous and stopped well out of reach of Mac.

"There's an officer from the fifth downstairs, said they need to talk to you about Reid." Flak barely managed to get out of Mac's way as Mac took off at a dead sprint down the stairs; ignoring the elevators. Downstairs Mac spotted the officer easily; Flak came up behind him. "Officer Jones, Detective Mac Taylor." The two nodded at each other.

"Sir, I have a kid named Reid in my patrol car. He says he's related to you is that correct?" The officer saw Mac nod. "I pulled him over for driving erratically, when I got up to him, I could tell something wasn't right so I have him a field sobriety test; he failed. I know he's only nineteen so I was going to charge him with DUI and underage drinking but decided not to. I'm letting it go this time sir, but if it happens again, I'll have to make it official."

"Thank you officer Jones; you have my word, it won't happen again." Mac tried not to glare at Jones. He tilted his head to the side and Flak took the hint and followed the officer outside. Flak returned moments later leading a drunken Reid by the arm.

"He's a fighter Mac." Flak pointed to his cheek which was a bright red. "It's gonna bruise huh?" Mac nodded at the younger Detectives question. Knowing that now was his chance to get the upper hand Mac took Reid from Flak.

"Please tell Stella, I had a family emergency and I had to leave for the night. Reid will be in here tomorrow to apologize to you." Flak looked from Reid to Mac and began to feel just a little sorry for the boy. Flak nodded his understanding at Mac's orders and left to carry them out. Mac dragged Reid out of the building, into a car, and home. Reid began to put up a fight at the house.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Reid tried to force Mac to release him but couldn't. "You're not my father!" Reid tried again to pull his arm away from Mac to no veil. Mac's was quickly losing patience. He none to gently forced Reid to sit down and handed him some aspirin and water.

"Take the aspirin and drink the water then go to bed Reid." Mac stared and watched as the defiance in Reid grew. He sighed to himself. He'd hoped to forgo this part until the morning but seeing that it wasn't going to happen…with the ease of an ex-marine Mac drew Reid to a standing position and sat where the boy once had and pulled the boy across his lap. Reid seemed unable to understand what was going on.

"What the hell Mac, let me up!" Reid tried to stand but Mac simply put a hand on his back and held him down. When Reid tried to throw his hands back, trying to connect with Mac's face, Mac grabbed them and pinned them to the boy's back. Mac didn't say anything as he began to swat Reid's backside.

**SWAT** "ow!" **SWAT** "Mac…" **SWAT** "let me go" **SWAT** "ah!" **SWAT** "I…" **SWAT** "hate you…"

Mac continued to swat silently until Reid stopped fighting him. Then he began to lecture. "I don't know what you were thinking, but you are not to drink." **SWAT, SWAT, SWAT** "You are definitely not to drink and drive." **SWAT, SWAT, SWAT** "It ends now, what ever is going on in that head of yours, its over. You will treat me with the respect I deserve or you will end up here every time…do you understand?" **SWAT, SWAT** Mac delivered the two with harder then the rest and then paused waiting for Reid to answer.

Reid was crying softly; the pain of the spanking hinting him. He heard Mac's question but couldn't answer. After a minute he felt another two swats and he couldn't bite back the sob. "P-please stop…I-I un-understand." Reid tried, unsuccessfully, to get away. Mac's hold was to strong.

"We're not done yet kid. I've been understanding but you've seemed intent on seeing what would happen if you pushed me to far, well, now you have your answer." Mac knew he'd already administered 20 well deserved swats to the boy's backside but decided on another half dozen to finish; the last would be the hardest yet. He grabbed the boy tighter, not wanting him to get hurt in the process.

**SWAT**"OW!" **SWAT, SWAT** "Pl-please, no more" **SWAT** "Ah…Mac" **SWAT, SWAT**

Reid went limp over Mac's knees and sobbed. Mac rubbed Reid's back in a circular motion, waiting until he quieted down some before standing him up. Knowing that sitting would be near impossible for a little while he drew Reid unto his lap; making sure the kid's backside didn't touch anything. Reid threw his arms around Mac's neck and continued to sob. "It's ok, Reid, I got you." Mac continued to rub his back and speak gently until Reid started to drift off.

"Come on kid, let's get you in bed." Reid allowed Mac to help him to his room and get him ready for bed. Mac laid him down on his stomach and pulled the covers up over his shoulders. Mac stared at Reid's sleeping form and felt tears come to his eyes. He left the room and went into his own as the tears began to fall.

'Oh, Claire, did I do the right thing'? Mac drifted off. **(End 3****rd**** Posting) **

Mac awoke at 6:30 a.m. and went to the kitchen and began to cook breakfast. Reid walked in a few minutes later. "Good morning," Mac spoke first wondering what Reid's reaction was going to be. Reid blushed as he mumbled morning. "Reid, sit down and eat so you and I can talk." Reid frowned at the mention of sitting but thought better of saying anything. Breakfast was tense and afterwards Mac led the way to the living room. Reid sat on the couch and Mac sat on the coffee table so he could sit directly across from him.

"Reid, I know you've had a hard time lately. I've tried to wait it out, I knew you needed some time to process but I thought you'd come to me when you were ready and you haven't. That's my fault; I shouldn't have waited so long, I'm sorry. I'm done waiting though Reid. What happened last night is what's going to happen every time you mess you up like you did last night. What happened?"

Reid stared at his hands, silent tears streaming down his face. "I…just wanted to forget. It's so hard, I miss them so much…I…I almost called you dad that one day and I felt like I betrayed them…Mac, I…" Reid said nothing more, concentrating instead, on evening out his breathing.

"You know, the first time I went out on a date, I came home and sobbed because I thought it meant that I didn't love Claire any more. Then I realized that Claire would have kicked my butt if she were around because she would want me to be happy. The same is true with your parents Reid. So long as you're happy, so are they." Mac hugged the young boy, pulling him close. Both knew that nothing would be solved in one day or one week or even one month but so long as they worked it would eventually come together.

After a few minutes Mac pulled away. "I won't allow the behavior to continue. From now on there are rules that I expect you to obey or suffer the consequences, ok?" Mac stared into Reid's eyes and could see the look of confusion in his eyes. "Would you like for me to go over the rules?" Reid nodded.

"First of all, there's no cussing. There are other ways to express your self. You are to be home by ten during the week and one on the weekend. I want you to keep your grades to a B average, homework is to be done on time, supper is at six every evening; we eat together unless there's a really good reason. No drinking until your 21, that's none negotiable Reid. You will respect me and all other adults. For now, you are going to take a shower, take some aspirin if you haven't already, and you will come with me to the lab. You will stay in my office and catch up on your homework and you will apologize to Flak for punching him."

Reid stood, folding his arms across his chest, "And if I refuse?" There was a hint of defiance in his tone.

"Then you'll find it uncomfortable to sit down most of the day." Mac stood too and kept eye contact with Reid. Reid brought his chin a bit higher.

"I won't go; I'm an adult, not some snot nose kid." Mac nodded his head as a frown came over his face. He stared at Reid in wonderment. Had the night before simply not worked? Looking closer though Mac saw it; though Reid's stance and tone was defiant, his eyes weren't. His eyes begged for understanding, begged to be helped; suddenly Mac understood.

Mac knew that this was another test; it was Reid's way of saying, 'last night was last night but what about now…when I'm sober and able to fight you. Mac gave Reid a sad smile as he drew the boy over his knee in a quick motion and drew down the boys pajama bottoms; he debated taking the boxers down but decided not to…this time. Reid tried to squirm away but as the night before Mac had too good a hold. There were no words spoken as Mac began.

**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT** "Mac, let me go…" **SWAT, SWAT, SWAT** "OW!" **SWAT, SWAT, SWAT** _"_Pl-please stop Mac!" **SWAT, SWAT, SWAT** _"_Ok, I'll follow your rules, I promise!" **SWAT, SWAT**

Hearing a sob escape from the boy Mac stopped. "You will do as I tell you Reid or you will find yourself here every time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Reid cried out. Mac pulled up and sat him on his lap once again. Again, he rubbed the boys back until the tears had quieted. Mac drew him away enough go kiss him on his forehead before releasing him. Reid gave him a shy smile before heading for the shower. When he came out he stared at Mac until finally Mac asked what he wanted.

"Why?" Mac knew what he meant with that one question and could see the look of confusion etched on the boys face.

"I love you too much to just sit by and watch you destroy your self. If you need some help getting back on track then I'm going to help you…any way I can." Reid nodded his head in understanding. He didn't like it but he understood.

**END FLASHBACK**

Mac blinked a couple times as he realized that Reid was finishing opening presents. The last one he opened was from him. Reid stared at the keys that came out of the box. His eyes went wide and he grinned. "What is this?" Mac smiled and nodded towards the door of the restaurant. Reid and the group went out while Mac stayed inside. The present he'd gotten Reid was a car…1967 Sting Ray. Reid came back seconds later a stunned look on his face.

"That's for me?" Mac nodded his head. He'd seen Reid admire the car the year before but Mac hadn't allowed him to get it. Reid had been angry but hadn't said much. After their 'discussion' Reid had started to change into the boy Mac had once known him to be. It hadn't happened over night and Reid had, had to suffer through three more spankings but in the end he was back.

Reid flew into Mac's arm, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Thanks dad." Mac closed his eyes…though Reid had called him pops on more then one occasion this was the first time he'd called him dad. "You're welcome son."

**THE END**


End file.
